The Breaking of Hit Girl
by SniperX15
Summary: Red Mist returns, with the eyes of vengeance and lust.


_**Warning: this story contains rape and snuff**__. __**Read at your own peril...**_

The characters are from Kick Ass but have been** aged up**.

Do not read if you will be offended.

* * *

_Seven Years after the events of Kick Ass 2_

At last the sound of gunfire subsided; the massive warehouse was filled with smoke.

Hit Girl walked briskly across the room, ignoring the dozen or so bloody corpses of the thugs she had just gunned down.

_Stupid Dave… what a pussy, getting himself kidnapped while on a holiday. What kind of douchebag lets that happen?_

_Ah well… whatever._

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. A HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

_What the hell was that?_

''Show's over motherfuckers!'' Hit Girl yelled. ''Show your face!'

She had run out of bullets but it didn't matter. She knew she could take anyone out hand to hand… even if they had a gun.

Her heart skipped a beat as a tall thin figure in a red super villain costume stepped out. He had jet black hair and he had an unpleasant grin on his face.

"Red… Red Mist?''

''Surprised to see me?'' he asked tauntingly.

_I'll bet she is. After seven years…_

He would never forget that painful day, seven years ago when he had been knocked off a building by Kick Ass. Poor Red Mist had to endure having every single one of his bones shattered!

The months and months of surgical crap he had to go through since traumatized him still. But hey… there is nothing money cannot buy. Now he can move again.

Nevertheless, it has to be said that an experience like that changes a person; having all of your bones broken fucks people up. He was now more insane than ever… more evil than ever.

Hit Girl too had changed... though most noticeably on a physical level.

She was no longer a little girl but in many ways she seemed the same. Hit Girl was still wearing that same sort of costume; even though she was technically eighteen now. Leather outfit, checkered-mini-skirt, ''HG'' belt. Hell, she even kept the cape and boots. Her face was almost exactly as he remembered it… round with purple hair, thick lips, and a black face mask which hid part of her long nose and thin green eyes. Except now she was quite a bit taller.

''Where's Kick Ass?'' Hit Girl asked commandingly.

''Kick Ass?''

_Come on. She had to be faster than that. _

"Can't you work it out? I never kidnapped Kick Ass; I only PRETENDED I did to get you to come here. I simply had Dave's facebook, email, and twitter pages hacked and shut down. Wasn't easy but there is nothing money can't buy!'' he declared boastfully.

Hit Girl was dumbfounded.

''Oh yeah,'' replied Red Mist offhandedly, ''I should probably also mention that I figured out Dave was Kick Ass. It's not that hard to figure it out really… I'm not telling you how I figured it out. But that's not a big deal… the big deal is… WE FINALLY MEET AGAIN!'

Hit Girl facepalmed.

''Seriously… you're fucking lame. So what the hell are you going to do? Try to fight me one on one? Did you forget what happened the LAST TIME you tried to take over the world?''

She wasn't really sure what was going on here. Red Mist seemed strangely confident. Something was off here…

''OH YEAH!'' shouted Red Mist excitedly. ''I LOST EVERY FREAKING BONE IN MY BODY!''

''Yeah, and I thought you yourself never fight because you're such a pussy. I always thought you liked to hide behind your guards… well, they're all dead by the way if you haven't noticed.''

''Yeah bummer, but they're sort of expendable really,'' replied Red Mist.

''I guess,'' she shrugged.

Then suddenly, the mood changed.

''Enough trash talk!'' Red Mist spat on the floor before continuing; a look of pure hatred could be seen through his eyes behind his mask.

''You and Kick Ass killed my father, and you keep making it too hard for me to be a supervillain! So now I say… IT'S PAYBACK TIME!''

Hit Girl yawned.

However, it became clear that Red Mist was serious about this. He sprinted toward her; Hit Girl was caught off guard.

BAM!

He punched her, hard across her face. Hit Girl backed away in shock as a drop of blood fell from the corner of her mouth. Cursing, she launched a series of punches and kicks in retaliation; much to her surprise, Red Mist moved at a seemingly superhuman speed and dodges everything.

''COME ON HIT GIRL! Is that all you've got?!''

He taunted her with ease as he continued to dodge everything. In frustration Hit Girl launched a jump kick; big mistake!

He dodged and then grabbed her leg with one hand. With superhuman ease he flipped her. Hit Girl let out a cry as she fell on the floor facedown.

Red Mist approached her. Hit Girl got up and backed off a little, her position showing she was ready to fight again.

''Just in case you're wondering Hit Girl… you know, about the super speed and super strength thing. You ARE wondering about it right?''

''No.'' she lied, just to piss him off.

''Well,'' he shrugged. ''I'll just tell you anyways. I've been spending these past few years traversing the whole fucking world to find something that could make me stronger and faster. I managed to find this Performance Enhancer thing. There were some side effects mind you… like insanity. But then I was already insane anyways and so I thought-''

She attacked before he was ready and punched him across the face. She followed up with a series of punches and flying kicks; they all connected really well with his face and chest; he fell over.

''That's why you never talk during a fight you fucking dou- WHAT?!''

Red Mist had gotten back up with ease and worse yet… he was still smiling.

''My turn.''

He walked briskly towards her and aimed a punch. She moved to block but wasn't fast enough; it connected with her chest.

Hit Girl let out a gasp of pain as she fell on her knees, clutching her chest. Grabbing her firmly with one hand, he used his other hand to punch her repeatedly across the face. Then he kicked her chest again.

''URGH!''

She fell over, face-up. Red Mist grabbed her and threw her across the room. Her body crashed against the wall before landing. He approached her once more.

She got up and aimed a punch; he responded by grabbing her wrist. He grinned as he watched her struggling expression. Blood was trickling down her nose and her teeth were bared.

_Still fighting eh? I like this._

CRACK!

She howled in pain as he had seemingly broken her wrist; he punched her across the face once more, making her fall down. He proceeded to punch and kick the living daylight out of her.

''This is for my father!,'' said Red Mist as he thrashed her ''And for the 'fucking surgeries!''.

He paused for a second, kneeling at her level and grinning into her shocked face. Then he grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. He sat on top of her and positioned his knees on top of her wrists to keep her hands from moving. Then he grabbed her head.

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

Repeatedly he moved her head up and down, rhythmically bashing it against the hard wooden floor.

''Ok stop…'' she managed, ''STOP! PLEASE! OW! PLEASE!''

_She's broken so fast? Eh… no fun._

He smashed her head a few more times before stopping.

''Say you're sorry for killing my father.''

''He killed my mom and dad!''

''Say you're sorry for killing my father.''

''Fuck you!''

''Ok.''

He stood back up. Grinning, he stepped on her chest… hard.

''OWWWWWWW!''

She clutched at her chest again as she rolled on the floor in pain. Red Mist raised his foot again, ready to strike.

''Say it.''

''Ok… ok stop. I… I… I'm sorry I killed your… your father…''

''GOOD!''

Having made her apologize, he bent down and grabbed the superheroine by one of her boots with both hands. Firmly, he dragged her across the warehouse floor; she was still weak from the beating.

_Nice boots…_

He stopped by a metal platform. Without much effort, he lifted her up and put her on it. She didn't put up much of a fight as he cuffed her arms and legs to the platform.

Grinning, Red Mist pulled a lever. The platform rose and stopped; Hit Girl was lifted a few meters from the ground, unable to move. The cuffs on her legs were just above the length of her boots and her feet extended out slightly from the edge of the platform.

Hit Girl struggled with all her might; her face contorted with the effort but it was no use… her arms and legs were trapped.

''Forgive me,'' said Red Mist lazily. ''But I've always had a thing for girls and feet.''

''FUCK YOU!''

Red Mist responded by forcing a cotton ball into her mouth, effectively gagging her; she let out a few muffled cries. She struggled some more but eventually stopped.

Moving back to where her feet extended out from the platform, Red Mist grabbed both of her boots. Firmly, he yanked them off.

_Black socks… cool._

Her feet were moving around erratically in her futile efforts to thwart him. Grinning, Red Mist grabbed her right foot and held it in place with ease. He pulled the sock off.

''Wow… NICE!''

She was well-matched. Her foot was smooth enough and her white toes had a pretty form.

Keeping her right foot firmly in place with his hands, he moved his face forward and smelled: sweat and shoe fabric.

''I like it. You smell bad girl.''

He proceeded to lick and suck her toes one by one. Hit Girl winced; she never had her feet played with; she didn't like this at all. She could feel Red Mist's saliva all over her toes and now he had moved down to her soles! Periodically, he would pause to smell her foot again.

She closed her eyes. Red Mist eventually got tired of her right foot. He un-socked her left foot and did the same thing again. She was forced to endure his saliva and tongue once again as her left foot was also dirtied. Finally he stopped.

Hit Girl let out a mental sigh of relief… until she heard something unzip. She opened her eyes; Red Mist's massive cock was out.

''I've always wanted to try this.''

Grabbing her right foot firmly, he pressed his cock against her sole. He started to move up and down… slowly at first and then faster and faster.

Red Mist's eyes lighted up with pleasure as his cock continued to enjoy her foot. Her feet were so sexy. He could feel an orgasmic climax coming…

Suddenly, he stopped. He zipped his pants back up.

Hit Girl was surprised.

He removed her gag.

''YOU FUCKING PERV!'' she screamed. ''I… I can't believe-''

''Your feet are sexy. But…''

Malice lit up in his eyes.

''I think your ass will be better.''

Without warning, he hit a switch. All of her cuffs opened, freeing her. Before she could react, he had grabbed her and lifted her off the table. With superhuman strength he threw her against the wall. She crashed against it before landing.

Before she had recovered, he had grabbed her firmly and turned her so she faced the wall.

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

Her face and body were repeatedly bashed against the wall… over and over and over…

''Stop… STOP! PLEASE!''

He eventually stopped, keeping her up in the air by her collar, he punched her in the face one more time, bloody as her nose was already.

Then he let her fall to her knees before pushing her facedown. He turned her face up on the floor. Her mouth hung open in shock and she could barely move at all.

He admired her defeated form for a while: Hit Girl, defeated and his at last.

''I have waited so long for this.''

He bent down. With incredible ease he tore off her leather shirt into two pieces and flung them aside; her entire upper torso was revealed; the young woman was thin but muscular. He removed her bras to reveal her breasts. Her gloves were too easy to remove. Hit Girl wailed in humiliation as she was stripped.

_Wow she has aged well. Eighteen years and smoking hot…_

He didn't stop there. He un-clicked her belt and threw it away along with her empty holstered pistols. Grabbing her checkered miniskirt and the top of her pants he tore those off as well. His hand was on her knickers…

''NO! STOP! … PLEASE!''

It tore like paper, revealing her hairless pussy.

She was completely naked now… well, except for her mask. Red Mist moved his fingers over her mask and purple hair.

_Hmmm… the purple hair is fake just as I suspected._

Her mouth was still hanging open as his fingers rested on her mask.

''I could take this off right now,'' he said. ''But I think I'll wait. After all… I want to fuck you while you are still Hit Girl.''

''YOU FUCKING PERV LET ME GO!''

He grabbed her and forcibly turned her over; whatever fight she could put up at this point was beyond useless. He pinned her down. She could hear him unzip his pants again. Then she could feel it… Red Mist's cock feeling the entrance to her ass, almost teasingly.

''NO! STOP… YOU… YOU CAN'T! AAAAGH!''

Red Mist had in one go, thrust a good chunk of his cock inside. He started to thrust, slowly at first; it was nice and tight.

As he thrusted, he used one hand to keep her shoulder pinned down while his other hand played with her fake purple hair.

''Hit Girl,'' he said to her, ''You're mine.''

She gritted her teeth in humiliation; her fingers scratched at the floor in frustration.

He kept thrusting, at an even pace as a warm up. Suddenly, he upped his game.

She screamed and screamed again as Red Mist thrust in and out with mounting power; her fingers scratched at the concrete floor in frustration. Red Misty thoroughly enjoyed himself, he had fantasized about this for ages: playing with Hit Girl's ass after defeating her.

As her screams subsided, she started making grunting sounds. He didn't want her to get too comfortable…

Suddenly, he pulled out completely. Grinning, he could see that her tunnel remained fully open for him. Then he thrust in… FULL FORCE.

''AAAAAAAGH!'

He repeated this… over and over. Pulling and ramming. Every time he pulled out, her ass remained open and every time he reached the other end she let out a scream of pain… bang on cue.

In… out… in…out… in….

He could feel his climax coming… This was too much for him.

He stayed in her ass for the rest of the way. The moment was near; he knew. As he continued to thrust, he yelled profanities at her, in perfect rhythm with his movements.

"FUCK!''

''YOU!''

''BITCH!''

''YEAH!'

''FUCK!''

''YOU!''

''BITCH!''

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!''

He let out a wail of ecstasy as he flooded her ass. So much cum shot out of his end that he could see some of the sticky liquid running off the side of her ass.

_OH GOD THIS FEELS GOOD!_

He collapsed on top of her purple hair. He let out a satisfied sigh of pleasure as the intense pleasure finally subsided. Having had his way with her, he got up and cleaned himself; leaving the naked Hit Girl facedown on the floor.

''I bet you liked that eh Hit Girl?''

With ease, he lifted her off the floor by the back of her neck; her face was still contorted with pain, her mouth was still wide open.

''Just to satisfy my curiosity. Why not?''

He yanked her mask and fake purple hair off, all in one smooth motion. He was greeted with the face of a broken young woman. She had short golden hair and her green eyes were teary; blood was still running down her broken nose.

''Not bad,'' he commented. ''But I expected you to look a lot… TOUGHER. I kind of liked you with the mask on better.''

''What… what are you going to do now?'' she asked pitifully.

''Well…'' replied Red Mist. ''I've had my fun with you. And now… now you're useless to me.''

Without warning, he got behind her and snapped her neck.

CRACK!

He let go and allowed her naked corpse to fall unto the warehouse floor. There was a loud thud as she landed next to the shredded remains of her costume.

Smiling, Red Mist picked up Hit Girl's mask and fake purple hair.

_It's good to keep a souvenir._

Grinning, he headed for the exit. He was confident that Kick Ass would be no problem for him to handle after Hit Girl…

THE END


End file.
